Confrontation
by SlyCapricorn
Summary: Riddle finds out of his decedents and confronts them, will it be just as how he imagined? Hope you will like the story, kindly leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

February 1942

He tossed and turned in the early hours of a Saturday, Tom couldn't sleep peacefully. He was having ' the dream' again. Ever since he was sorted into Slytherin all he's been hearing is how important are heritage lines and about prestigious families, how those who run off and marry muggles, contaminating their own blood and disgraced the wizarding community. How muggleborns are to be ashamed of entering such a community without having any routes tracing back to a wizarding family.  
Tom believed it, it's true, the muggles he'd known weren't the forgiving type. He was outcasted all his life and when finally a man with a long beared had brought him to this magical place he immediately felt home.

Although a certain dream had haunted him since arriving upon Hogwarts. It contained someone speaking parseltounge as himself, the sound of violence and a black haired young girl dying.

He couldn't understand the meaning of this dream and he dared to share it anyone.

Tom stood up in his bed in the Slytheirn dorm, sighing he slipped out of bed cautiously not to draw any unwanted attention, looking at the time it was too early for anyone to wake up.  
He remembered that he had borrowed a book called ' Wizarding World Genealogy' for his history class that was on Monday. He always had a habit of reading the lesson material before the lesson if he knew what the chapter was going to be about. It made him feel secure that he's prepared. Tom always like being prepared, he doesn't like surprises as he always wants control.

He took the heavy, old from his trunk and sat back in bed.  
Flicking his wand he illuminated it whit out a single mutter. He had always mastered non verbal magic.  
Since he could speak to snakes, which he thought was something normal amongst those who are in Slytherin like him he decided to try an track down his family. All those years he didn't know where to start.  
He found Salazar Slytherin's pages and read about his family tree and who married who and how the family changed names by years.

AS soon as he is about to give up his finger on the page had drifted onto the name ' Marvolo Gaunt' .  
"Marvolo" he recited quietly. Given it was the same name as his second name he became even more hungry for answers.

It was decided. He should track down the Gaunt family. Finding the Gaunt family tree he noted that it had stopped till a girl called Merope and her brother Morfin. They didn't appear to have been married or had any children, perhaps they died with illness or were still too young.  
Curiosity was biting him, he decided that after the annual exams in June, in the summer vacation days he will find out where they live.  
Although he had to find some address, he had many pureblood friends but he dared to talk to anyone about what he was about to do.

So if Marvolo Gaunt was his descendant, where was the name Riddle? He thought. If his mother had died during birth, should she be a witch, she would've saved her life., so yes, it was his father to him to was a wizard.

Until June he had tried to find out where the Gaunt's live and it was through a dingy shop in Knockturn Alley he overheard somebody talking about how a wizards in little hangleton with the surname Gaunt had been confronted by the Ministry far too many times to be still running free.  
So as he said goodbye to Platform 9 ¾ and set off for his orphanage. He loathed the place but this summer was different. This summer he had a mission to complete.  
Getting information regarding his parents from Ms. Cole was something he never wishes to experience again as it was rather horrible the first time she tried to explain what had happen on 31st December.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright sunny day, Riddle had stepped out into London and grabbed something light to eat on his way to find this town called Little Hangleton. The food at the orphanage wasn't bad but it wasn't great either, sometimes he preferred getting something to eat from the shops nearby.

With his wand tucked in his sleeve he caught a train that took him further north than Cemtral London. "Greater Hangleton", the bus driver said and Riddle walked clamly following the sings that say Little Hangleton.  
He entred a local butcher shop and all heads in the shop turned to look at him and he wondered why but he shrugged it off. He asked where can he find the Gaunt family and he was given directions.  
Following the directions into a narraw road amongst the fields he saw a house, of no more than four small rooms. It seemed neglected but there were noises of clashing cutlery inside.  
Tom walked up to the door and took a deep breath, he knocked on the door and a loud voice yelled from inside "Go away, I'm tired of you Minsitry folks knocking my door"

"I'm not from the Ministry, Sir" Riddle announced back.  
The door swung open and a deranged looking man barged out and looked Riddle straight into the eye.  
After a few moments of silence he looked back at an other older man in the background and said "It's that muggle from the road, he came here to-"  
Riddle stopped him in mid sentence "Muggle? Sir by no means I am a muggle"  
Morfin's look shot back to him in a big surprise, the old man in the background stood up from the table and advanced towards Morfin and Riddle.  
"How did you understand me?" Morfin asked.  
"Understand what? " Riddle asked now confused.

"Parseltongue, my boy" Marofin confirmed. "Only decendecants of the great Salazar Slytheirn are able to speak it, tell me, if you aren't the muggle my ignorant sister ran off with, who might you be?".

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I'm in Slytherin and I've been speaking Parseltongue for as long as I can remember, I'm here to ask you some questions"

"Marvolo you say?" Morfin chuckled after he spoke and shook his head.  
"This is something which I cannot believe" He rather said to himself, Morfin then turned to his father " Father, my sister's son has came before us", they both laughed.  
Riddle stood there trying to comprehend the sentence that he just heard, he had found the place he'd been wondering about for years. He found the place of where his mother used to live and along that he found his uncle and grandfather.

"You, halfblood, have no business here. My daughter ran off with that arrogant muggle who looks exactly like you, after we were taken to Azkaban, I tried to tell her what heritage we had but that silly girl never listened, see this is what happens when you let a silly girl alone, she runs off and breeds halfbloods!" Marvolo bellowed at Tom while Morfin is cackling loudly.  
"Run, boy , do not ever come here, only Purebloods entre here" Marvolo said as he points at the green snake on the door.  
"Such a shame" Morfin said sarcastically. "Shut up!" Marvolo threw an old boot to his son which he dodged with his wand.  
"See this?" his grandfather continued to Riddle, putting his hand up and point to a ring, the Peverell Ring. "This was worn by the great Salazar himself, if it wasn't for you tramp of a mother this would have been yours, it will never be worn by not less than a pureblood, now get out of here at once"

Riddle took one look at ring and the door was about to shut in his face when riddle held open the door and snatched his grandfathers wand, he stunned both of the men silence fell upon the house. Riddle took the ring that he believed was rightfully his.  
He then thought hard about what he would do and he finally took the decision. The muggle line of his family had to be executed. He incanted a spell that change's Morfin and Marvolo's memories to what Riddle was about to do.

With his mind reeling he backed slowly, away, away from the disaster that had just occurred. He gotten to know so many thing which he thought they were the contrary. He kept thinking about the conversation and noted that his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle.  
If it weren't for him he would have been like the others, like this friends, like his own mother and a full direct decedent of Salazar Slytheirn. How careless has his own mother been, he though, how could she have betrayed such a pure bloodline. What could have driven her to run off with this muggle. He ought to find out. He carried on walking to the direction Morfin had pointed out when he was referring to where the muggle lived.  
There was a big house, standing on a hill with lush gardens and tall trees that seemed quite close to the cemetery.  
It was a beautiful house but to Riddle it was where the person that had him be rejected from his true family lived. Anger boiled at the pit of Riddle's stomach. Things would've been so different.  
He walked up to the door and opened it with his wand, inside was luxurious, a old lady had walked to the hallway asking who had entred and immediately Riddle raised his wand and a green flash flashed from his wand and the lady dropped to the ground without moving an other inch.  
"Mary, mary , my dear are you alright?" an old man came hobbling to where the now dead old lady and looked up at Tom but without any given moment he fell to the ground just like Mary.  
Riddle felt something being unleashed within him, the anger that had towards muggle and towards the people that made him go through all those horrible moments when he was young are now dead before him. The monster that was buried deep within had been finally unleashed.  
Riddle walked calmly, scanning the family portraits that hung onto the walls. The old man, the old lady, and a young man were standing next to each other. Its as if as though Riddle was looking through a mirror and it then that he knew who he was looking it, the man whom his mother fell for. The man that for all those years Riddle thought to be a wizard.  
He continued searching the house and found no photos of what it seemed to be his mother. This is confusing to Riddle, how was it that there were no sign of her.  
The sound of a door opening and closing was heard and footsteps coming towards Riddle.  
"Mother, have you seen my riding boots?" A voice called.

The man saw his parents on the floor and Riddle standing in the hallway.  
He gave Riddle a confused yet mortified look.  
"Who are you?" the man said with a griefed tone.

" You should know" Riddle responded.

"How the devil could I poss-" the man, stopped in his sentence as he walked closer to Riddle, his son, who looked so much like him and whispered "its impossible, how did you find me, where is she, where is that witch?!" He yelled.  
"Where is that witch that stole my future and bewitched me?!" he continued.  
It all made sense now. His father was betwitched.  
Riddle raised his wand directly at his father.

"You're mad, all of you, all of your kind you will burn in hell!"  
Without an other word an other green flash of light shone from Riddle's wand and the man fell next his parents, joining them in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the orphanage, alone as he had always been he re thought everything that occurred that day. What he hoped for to be a normal reunion it turned into a total disaster. He then thought to himself. He will rise, he will rise above them all and will kill every muggle born there is to end the half blood lines.

At that moment Lord Voldemort was born.

Thank you all for reading. I hoped you enjoyed, kindly leave you reviews.

Characters and place names are not mine. They are property of JK Rowling.


End file.
